Little Moments
by crs529
Summary: Songfic about TIVA


**I DO NOT own NCIS and the song Little Moments**

**I know Ziva is out of character but this is how i want her to be.**

**Hope you like it**

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard_

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word_

_And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into_

_But she covered her mouth and her face got red And she just looked so darn cute_

_That I couldn't even act like I was mad_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Tony was sitting at his desk just watching her type up her report. Something she was doing must have made her mad cause she was hitting her computer and mumbling every curse word you can imagine. That made Tony remember the first time she said that dirty word, he never in his life would have thought something do dirty could come out of such a beautiful mouth.

_**~memory~ **_

Tony was teaching Ziva how to drive his stick shift truck, they were backing out of his drive way and she backed into something. She got out of the truck and said " you f*ckin' piece of sh!t why can't you go where your supposed to." He just stares at her and she covers her mouth and her face turns red and he can't help but think how cute she looked all mad at the truck because she couldn't drive it.

_**~end of memory~**_

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday_

_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake_

_And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off_

_And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms_

_And I tried not to let her see me laugh_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Tony remembers that his birthday is tomorrow and he's hoping there won't be a repeat of last year.

_**~memory~**_

Ziva was all excited she was gonna bake a cake for Tony for his birthday and Abby was gonna come over and help her decorate her apartment, they were gonna throw him a surprise party. She put the cake in the oven and Abby rang the doorbell, forgetting to set the timer. She goes to answer the door and let's Abby in. They start decorating, they get done just in time for Gibbs and McGee to bring Tony over. The guys get there and they start talking forgetting all about the cake. The smoke detectors start going off and Abby and Ziva rush to the kitchen. Ziva pulls a charcoal black cake out of the oven. She throws it on the counter and is about to cry. Tony walks over to her and pulls her into a hug, trying not to let her see him laugh. Then Gibbs walks out to his car and walks back with a cake and he says, "always be prepared." "Especially if Ziva is trying to bake." says Tony. They cut the cake and all laugh about Ziva's cake.

_**~end of memory~**_

Tony starts laughing at the memory and Ziva says, "What are you laughing at?" "Oh nothing." Ziva gets up and walks over to his desk and sits on his lap.

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me_

_And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be_

_It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans_

_When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

They gather there stuff to leave and head to the garage. Ziva puts there stuff in the car and takes the keys from Tony. She starts walkin' off and Tony says, "Z, we aren't going to get anywhere fast if you don't give me back my keys." She continues walking and he starts to follow her. "Can you at least tell me where we are going Ziva." "No, it's a surprise, for your birthday." "That's not til tomorrow." " I know that you silly goof but we have other plans tomorrow." "It's silly goose Ziva and what are our plans?" "Not telling, come on let's go." They leave the Navy yard and walk down the block, they keep walking and walking. Tony notices that they have passed the same bus stop three times now, he says, "Z, do you know where we are going or are we just gonna keep walkin' in circles." "We are not going in circles, the directions said to go this way I swear." He grabs her hand and says, "We're lost, just admit it." "Alright I don't know where we are going let's jut go back to the Navy yard and head home. I'm sorry, we were supposed to have this romantic dessert and this perfect little bakery but I ruined everything." "Ziva as long as I'm with you everything is perfect." They walk back to the Navy yard, hand in hand. They get into Tony's car and drive back to his house.

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark _

_And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm_

_And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb_

_But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up_

_Yeah I live for little moments _

_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

They get home and Tony decides to watch a movie and Ziva lays down beside him leaning against his shoulder. Tony turns the lights off so she can get some sleep. Half way threw the movie Tony looks over at Ziva and she is sound asleep on his arm. His arm has gone numb and he doesn't want to move her. He turns off the movie and sits there just looking at how beautiful she is. After awhile he gently picks her up and takes her to there room. He places her in bed and goes to change clothes. He climbs into bed and is thankful that Gibbs let them break Rule 12 a year and a half ago or he wouldn't have these little moments where she steals his heart all over again.

~THE END~


End file.
